dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
King Piccolo Saga
The is the penultimate saga from the Dragon Ball anime. The manga volumes that it is made up of are "The Demon King Piccolo", "Piccolo Conquers The World", and the first part of "Heaven And Earth". It occurs after the Tien Shinhan Saga and precedes the Piccolo Jr. Saga. It includes the first death of a major character, Goku's first encounter with the Samurai warrior Yajirobe, the battles of Goku, Tien Shinhan and Yajirobe against King Piccolo's sons, Goku's quest to find the Ultra Divine Water, his final battle with King Piccolo, and the birth of Piccolo Jr. Plot A Demonic Threat Goku, Krillin, Tien Shinhan and all the others go to dinner to celebrate their World Martial Arts Tournament victory (held during the Tien Shinhan Saga). Goku then realizes that he forgot the Four-Star Dragon Ball and his Power Pole at the Stadium, so Krillin goes back to retrieve them. Sometime after he leaves, Goku senses that something is wrong and quickly rushes to find him. He finds Krillin's dead body and the World Tournament Announcer at his side. The trembling announcer explains that a hideous monster (later revealed to be Tambourine) murdered Krillin and then flew off. He says that the monster also took a list of all the fighters in the tournament and the Four-Star Dragon Ball. Goku's friends soon follow him and also find Krillin's body. Enraged and grief-stricken, Goku grabs his Power Pole, takes the Dragon Radar from Bulma, and dashes off in pursuit of the killer despite Master Roshi's orders to stop, using the Dragon Radar in conjunction with his stolen Dragon Ball to track the killer down. Oolong finds a piece of paper with an unfamiliar symbol on it nearby, only for a horrified Roshi to realize that this symbol is actually that of the evil King Piccolo. Master Roshi tells the others of a time when the world was overrun by hideous and seemingly invincible monsters that made their way through civilization, destroying everything in their path. Eventually, the creatures arrived at Mutaito's dojo, where the entire school fought the monsters in battle. However, only a few of the monsters are killed while only two pupils made it through: Master Roshi and Master Shen. Master Roshi explains the monsters prepared a joint mouth blast and fired it at the two, but they concentrated their energy into a shield and fired the attack back, destroying them. Following this, King Piccolo appeared before them and sends them flying into a part of the Dojo with a single blast to the ground in front of them. Master Mutaito soon stepped in, but King Piccolo made short work of him, humiliating him in front of his students and leaving him for dead. After being nursed back to health, Mutaito left them both; while Shen eventually lost faith in him, Roshi did not. As King Piccolo's rampage continued, Master Roshi found refuge in the nearby mountains, where years later, Mutaito returned to him with an electric rice cooker. Mutaito had trained hard and eventually used the suicidal Evil Containment Wave technique to trap King Piccolo in a jar. After personally disposing of the jar by throwing it into the ocean, Master Roshi founded the Turtle School based on Mutaito's teachings. Over time, civilization was rebuilt, and humanity forgot about King Piccolo's rampage. However, Emperor Pilaf released King Piccolo after finding the jar and asking the Namekian villain to help him gather the Dragon Balls, but King Piccolo had his own plans and instructed Tambourine to kill every living fighter to have participated in a World Martial Arts Tournament, viewing them as potential threats. Goku finally tracks down Tambourine and engages him in combat, but, as Goku is still weak from his fight with Tien, Tambourine easily outmatches him and destroys the Flying Nimbus, proceeding to beat Goku senseless and drop him to the ground, presuming him to be dead. Goku awakens, battered and hungry, in the middle of a forest, and soon stumbles upon a giant fish cooking over an open fire. Soon after, he is confronted by Yajirobe, after which he is accused of eating Yajirobe's fish. They then have a quick fight in which they are evenly matched, with Goku surprised that Yajirobe is tough enough to take his punches and Yajirobe likewise surprised at how fast and strong Goku is. Meanwhile, Tambourine murders Bacterian, Nam, King Chappa, Pamput, Man-Wolf and Giran, as well as many other fighters. King Piccolo then creates another son named Cymbal whose purpose is to find the Dragon Balls. Yajirobe has one, and this leads Cymbal to attack him. Yajirobe kills him and, due to his hunger, eats him, saying he is excellent meat. Tambourine (who was about to finish off Yamcha in an anime-exclusive segment) is then ordered by King Piccolo to attack them in revenge for Cymbal's death, but at this point, Goku is at full strength and kills him easily with his Kamehameha, completely vaporizing him in the process. Yajirobe is angry because he wanted to eat another creature that size. Meanwhile, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu and Tien track down the Dragon Balls. King Piccolo reveals to Emperor Pilaf that he wants to use the eternal dragon Shenron to become young again and then take over the Earth, "promising" Emperor Pilaf a fifth of his gain. Angry over the death of his sons, King Piccolo goes to fight Goku himself, while Roshi and company find the Three-Star Dragon Ball in a cave, and head to where Goku and King Piccolo are fighting. Despite his age, King Piccolo has the upper hand, and Goku is defeated with ease. King Piccolo finds that Goku's heart has stopped and assumes him to be dead. He then takes the One-Star Dragon Ball from Goku's unmoving body and departs. However, after Piccolo leaves, Yajirobe (who had been hiding nearby) discovers that Goku's heart only stopped momentarily, and that the young warrior still lives. Master Roshi lures King Piccolo with two Dragon Balls and confronts him, but is easily knocked around; knowing that he is no match for King Piccolo, Master Roshi merely stands still and takes King Piccolo's attacks. King Piccolo does not recognize Roshi until he mentions Mutaito; after which, he grows fearful, realizing what Roshi is here to do. After using a capsule to conjure an electric rice cooker, Master Roshi performs the Evil Containment Wave and nearly succeeds at trapping King Piccolo again, but misses the jar's opening at the last second. Before he dies from using the move, Master Roshi assures King Piccolo that he hasn't won yet and someone will succeed where he failed. With nobody left to stop him (Tien can't do anything because Master Roshi paralyzed him earlier with a knockout potion, Chiaotzu is too weak and Goku is too injured), King Piccolo summons Shenron. Chiaotzu tries to stop him by wishing for his destruction, but is killed by King Piccolo's Makosen attack before he can finish making the wish. King Piccolo makes his wish to become young again, which results in his power rising to an incredible level. Piccolo, King of Earth King Piccolo becomes young again, and as a sample of his newly replenished power, he murders Shenron with a Mouth Energy Wave, which results in the Dragon Balls' destruction. With the Dragon Balls now gone, none of King Piccolo's victims can be revived. Goku asks Yajirobe to carry him to Korin's Tower in order to get some Senzu Beans. Luckily, Yajirobe has his own car in a capsule. Goku tries to climb, but because of his current condition, he asks Yajirobe to carry him, and they proceed up the tower. The now-rejuvenated King Piccolo is preoccupied with completing his conquest of Earth and he begins by overthrowing King Furry and taking his title, making King Piccolo the new ruler of Earth. He then betrays Emperor Pilaf and kicks him and his lackeys out of his airship. Meanwhile, Tien has retreated far away to master the Evil Containment Wave technique in order to trap King Piccolo. Goku finally reaches the top of Korin's Tower thanks to Yajirobe, and hears shocking news from Korin: Goku now is stronger than he is and he therefore can't help him except by giving him Senzu Beans. However, he does mention the Ultra Divine Water, (not regular water, like the last time). Yajirobe, and later Goku, enter a pot and travel on an icy road to a cave, fighting some monsters that resemble statues (but actually move and fight and aren't very nice). Also they find illusions of Kame House and all of Goku's friends that try to trick them, but Goku doesn't fall for the trickery. Finally, they meet the Guardian of the Ultra Divine Water: the Darkness herself, and she allows Goku to drink the water. However, she tells Goku that if he doesn't possess some strength, he will die by drinking it. Goku takes the chance, drinks it, and it works. After a night of suffering through pain caused by the water, he becomes stronger than King Piccolo. King Piccolo is enjoying himself as he declares martial law over Earth, including all crime being made legal, the disbandment of the Police Force and the words "peace" and "justice" being banned under penalty of death. He also creates a lottery to determine which province will be the first to be destroyed by him - and, much to Bulma's horror, it turns out to be her hometown of West City. However, as luck would have it, Tien has just mastered the Evil Containment Wave and is on his way to battle King Piccolo and Goku (who was given a new Flying Nimbus by Korin) flies as fast as he can to challenge King Piccolo to a rematch. Tien reaches King Castle first, and battles another son of King Piccolo: Drum. Drum is as strong as he is fat, and defeats Tien easily. Desperate, Tien performs the Evil Containment Wave on King Piccolo, but Drum jumps in the way and is caught. Before he can be sealed, King Piccolo destroys the electric rice cooker, sparing Tien's life and saving Drum from imprisonment (this is only in the anime; in the manga, Tien immediately attempts to perform the Evil Containment Wave on King Piccolo, but notices that the rice cooker he had intended to use is cracked, meaning King Piccolo could escape once trapped. With no other options, Tien challenges King Piccolo and fights Drum). At that moment, Goku arrives, and Tien is relieved to see that Goku is still alive. Goku notices that King Piccolo has regained his youth and full power, which King Piccolo confirms before ordering Drum to attack Goku. Tien warns Goku to run, but Goku simply kicks Drum in the face so hard that his one of his eyeballs pops out, killing him. The Decisive Battle: Goku vs. King Piccolo Tien stares in awe, shocked at how Goku has become so strong since the last time he saw him, as he killed Drum with one kick. King Piccolo tells Goku he doesn't have time for him again because he is on his way to West City, and that he will have to make his demonstration quick. King Piccolo charges right at Goku and prepares a chop attack, but Goku raises his arm and blocks it. Shocked, King Piccolo sends a powerful punch at his face, but even quicker, Goku grabs his arm and throws him into one of the castle grounds' buildings. King Piccolo rises from the ruins of the building and fires several energy blasts at him. At one point, Goku jumps over Drum's body, causing it to be blown to pieces. King Piccolo then resorts to an aerial attack, flying high up into the clouds he quickly flies back at Goku and fires an even stronger Makosen than the one he used to murder Chiaotzu. Goku quickly dodges it and King Piccolo sees the same opening from their first fight, and fires the blast at him, but this time Goku blocks it and then lands, completely unharmed. Tien is even more amazed at how Goku has blocked all of Piccolo's attacks. Goku tells King Piccolo that he is going to make him pay. At that moment, Goku seemingly disappears then reappears in front of King Piccolo, sending a powerful punch to his face. The powerful punch sends King Piccolo flying in Piano's direction, crushing Piano to death. An enraged King Piccolo gets up and rushes at Goku, Goku is initially able to avoid King Piccolo's attacks, but then King Piccolo manages to hit Goku. Goku recovers remarkably quickly and charges back with a powerful barrage of punches and kicks, seemingly finishing off the Demon King. King Piccolo is unhurt, however, and tells Goku that despite the fact that it will shorten his lifespan, he will power up to his full strength. King Piccolo begins powering up, the ground begins shaking and breaking apart, and Tien begins to have a hard time keeping his balance, but Goku stands unaffected. Piano's body is sunk into the rubble and soon King Piccolo begins seemingly glowing. King Piccolo then finishes powering up and attacks Goku, sending a powerful punch to his body that sends him to the ground so hard that it creates a large impact crater. Both King Piccolo and Tien think Goku is dead, and Tien prepares to fight, but then they hear a voice ring out: "Ka...me...ha...me...'HA!'" Goku is alive, and he shoots a Kamehameha at King Piccolo. King Piccolo notices and prepares to block it, but Goku is now able to use a homing version of the Kamehameha and King Piccolo is hit by the homing blast. Subsequently, Goku and King Piccolo continue combat. Meanwhile, a stunned King Furry is watching the fight, and wants to stay and watch King Piccolo be defeated, but one of his guards convinces him that they must reach higher ground while they still have the chance. King Piccolo is knocked into another building, but gets up and throws a piece of it at Goku, and Goku blocks it. King Piccolo then uses his eye-lasers to burn Goku's knee, but Goku replies he only needs one knee to finish him. King Piccolo laughs, and then prepares another chop attack, but Goku gets his Power Pole and orders it to extend, sending him flying towards Piccolo. Goku then uses his good knee to hit King Piccolo in the face. On the television, people say there is a huge battle in the ruins of the King's Castle between King Piccolo and "a very bald young man, and a small boy". Bulma wonders if Goku is alive, but Yamcha assumes he is dead. Bulma then points out how Fortuneteller Baba once told them Goku would someday become a great hero. The two are convinced it is Goku and that he will save the world from King Piccolo. King Piccolo is enraged at Goku's attack and states the Power Pole is only a crutch. King Piccolo then proceeds to increase his size, making himself even more massive than before, and neither Goku or Tien know what is happening. King Piccolo starts firing large powerful finger blasts, which Goku blocks with energy attacks of his own. He eventually fires at Goku's Power Pole, removing it from the fight, then fires his Explosive Demon Wave which creates an explosion of near-nuclear effect. The TV loses its signal while King Furry and his two guards narrowly escape King Piccolo's blast. King Piccolo is shocked to find that Goku survived the attack; Tien had flown him up into the air to escape the blast. Goku says he can manage without Tien (who is now completely drained of all his energy). King Piccolo powers-up again for a slightly weaker Explosive Demon Wave, and Goku tries to stop him with a punch, but the punch isn't strong enough to knock Piccolo out because Goku was unable to build up enough momentum with only one leg. King Piccolo completes the blast, hitting Goku and sending Tien flying several feet away. King Piccolo, now exhausted, believes he has destroyed Goku when he hears his voice from within the massive crater. The Flying Nimbus brings Goku back up and he prepares to attack again, King Piccolo appears too exhausted to continue, but he quickly runs out of range and picks up Tien by his head and begins squeezing it, telling Goku that if he does not surrender to him, he will crush Tien's skull. Tien pleas with Goku to forget about him and make sure he destroys King Piccolo, while King Piccolo tightens his grip on Tien's head. Meanwhile, Yamcha, Bulma and Launch land and explore the ruins of the city to make their way to the source of the blast. Elsewhere, Yajirobe has decided to come see Goku fight, but then begins to have second thoughts after seeing the giant crater. Yajirobe then begins to debate with himself whether or not to go back after remembering Goku promised him a free dinner for taking him to the Tower. Goku finally says he will do whatever King Piccolo wants. King Piccolo tells him not to move, picks up a rock, and with his powerful breath, propels it at Goku, hitting his arm and breaking it. Goku holds his arm in pain and tells Tien to forgive him but he can't let King Piccolo get away with what he's done. King Piccolo asks him if he cares for Tien's life and Goku says he will just have to revive him with the Dragon Balls. Hearing this, King Piccolo laughs at him and says he's already killed Shenron, shocking and angering Goku. With no other way to save Tien, Goku stands still, and King Piccolo picks up another rock and propels it at Goku's good leg, breaking it in half. Satisfied that Goku is now helpless, King Piccolo drops Tien and states he will finish him later and kill Goku now. King Piccolo rises high up into the sky again and begins charging at Goku at top speed. With his right arm unharmed, Goku blasts a large one handed Kamehameha that propels him back at King Piccolo at supersonic speed. Goku prepares to put all of his strength into one single punch, but King Piccolo prepares to block it. Goku shouts "It's time for your terror to end!" and launches the punch. Suddenly, the image of a Great Ape appears with Goku as he flies towards King Piccolo. A loud explosion rings out and Tien looks up; Goku has punched a hole clean through King Piccolo's chest. As Goku sobs with victory, King Piccolo can only hover, dying and shocked that he has been killed by someone, but states Goku has only won for now. King Piccolo then spits out his last egg which contains Piccolo Jr., his last son and reincarnation, designed to carry all of his father's strength and memories all the way from birth. King Piccolo tells Piccolo Jr. to avenge his death and destroy his adversaries, before his body explodes in a massive fireball. The shockwave of the explosion sends Goku flying fast to the ground below, but just before he lands, Yajirobe shows up and catches him. Before they part ways, Tien says he's going back to Kame House to tell the others, while Yajirobe prepares to drive Goku back to Korin's Tower. Anime and Manga Differences *The deaths of Bacterian, King Chappa and Pamput by the hands of Tambourine weren't shown in the manga. *Yamcha fighting Tambourine wasn't shown in the manga. *In the manga, Korin gives Goku the Ultra Divine Water straight away in Korin's Tower. In the anime, Goku and Yajirobe are whisked off on a separate adventure in order to find it, coming across various obstacles and illusions along the way. *Master Roshi, Chiaotzu and Tien’s hunt for the Dragon Balls is expanded in the anime which shows a fighter, whom Tien had injured a while back, holding a serious grudge, though this was later resolved when Tien begged him for the Dragon Ball and that he was proven innocent when the man accused him for Tambourine's crimes. *Suno and Android 8 make several appearances throughout the latter half of the saga. They never appeared in the manga. *In the anime only, three criminals break into Kame House and try to attack Yamcha and the others. *Goku trying to protect Chi-Chi and the Ox-King from the police, who were just following King Piccolo's orders reluctantly, is also anime exclusive. *In the anime, Tien tries to use the Evil Containment Wave on King Piccolo, which ends up trapping Drum. In the manga, the jar is broken, leaving him unable to use the technique. Characters Battles featured *Master Roshi and Master Shen vs. King Piccolo's Spawn (flashback) (anime only) *Master Roshi and Master Shen vs. King Piccolo (flashback) (anime only) *Master Mutaito vs. King Piccolo (flashback) (anime only) *Goku vs. Tambourine *Tambourine vs. King Chappa (anime only) *Tambourine vs Pamput (anime only) *Tambourine vs. Bacterian (anime only) *Goku vs. Kangaroo (anime only) *Goku vs. Yajirobe *Yajirobe vs. Cymbal *Tambourine vs. Giran *Tambourine vs. Yamcha and Launch (anime only) *Chiaotzu vs. Pirates (anime only) *Tien Shinhan vs. Fighter (flashback) (anime only) *Goku vs. Tambourine *Goku vs. King Piccolo *Master Roshi vs. King Piccolo *Chiaotzu vs. King Piccolo *King Piccolo vs. Castle Guard *King Piccolo vs. Strong King's Guard *Goku and Yajirobe vs. Darkness Ice Monster (anime only) *Goku vs. Darkness Master Roshi (anime only) *Android 8 vs. Hooligans (anime only) *Yamcha and Launch vs. Hooligans (anime only) *Tien Shinhan vs. Drum *Ox-King and Chi-Chi vs. King's Guards (anime only) *Tien Shinhan vs. King Piccolo *Goku vs. Drum *Goku vs. King Piccolo *Goku vs. King Piccolo Releases Funimation Saga Sets *King Piccolo Saga, Part One (102-111) *King Piccolo Saga, Part Two (112-122) Funimation Remastered DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Season Four (93-122) (only episodes 102-122 are part of the King Piccolo Saga) Manga Chapters Episode List Video Game Appearances This saga was adapted in the video games *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' Trivia *This is the only time in the original manga where a villain is successful in using the Dragon Balls and having a wish granted. *This saga is known for being the starting point of the original manga's shift to a much darker and serious tone, due to the noticeable death toll of characters killed (including major characters, such as Krillin and Master Roshi) and the increase of graphic violence, both of which become heavily prominent by the start of Dragon Ball Z, as it features new villains. *It is the first saga where an otherworldly monster is the villain. Site Navigation es:Arco del Rey Demonio Piccolo pt-br:Saga Piccolo Daimaoh Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball sagas Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball